divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Teleporter
Guide # Speak to Gawin to acquire The Teleporter quest. # Go to the beach and acquire the Gloves of Teleportation by defeating the Saltwater Crocodiles. # Return to Gawin and tell him you have the gloves. # Follow him to the Hidden Alcove. # Teleport him across the gap as he asks. Tips for fighting the Crocs The crocs can be nasty enemies to fight right away and shouldn't be underestimated, they can easily overwhelm a party. # Look out for their Scale-Portation, most of the time they will use it for positioning, but have been known to use it as an offensive ability landing straight on your squishy'' party members and following up with a heavy hitting melee attack. ''(Squishy: Low health/armor targets that are usually powerhouses, but easily taken down if surrounded or focused down.) # They will often use Fossil Strike to deal ranged damage and spread oil fields, try to refrain from using fire element spells or weapons as they will set fire to the oil and that usually ends up frying your whole party and doing minimal damage to the Crocs themselves. Use the environment to your advantage at the start of battle; if you have a damage focused spell caster or a sniper place them up on the cliff above and open up with a strong attack to shatter some armor or health of a Croc. 4. There are two oil kegs in this battle scenario, one located near the entrance of the fight at the choke point and another located back where the third Croc comes from. The first keg in the choke point is usually smashed early on by the Crocs, so make use of it during your first turn if you intend to utilize it at all. Post-quest Options Gawin has abandoned you on the ledge. Here are your options for this area: # Use teleportation on your own party to go to the ledge you sent him to, and explore from there # Return to Fort Joy Square and complete the quest to discover the hidden hatch by the shrine. This underground area leads to its west door of the dungeon described below. The door can be unlocked by a hidden lever just north-west of it. # Destroy the log next to you and go down the hole. You'll end up in the space between the ledges and will have to go through the cave of which will land you inside the Fort's 3rd floor dungeon. From here you can pick the lock of the cell with Vasnya in it and escape via the Underground Tunnels by one of the following: * Escape via the 2nd floor into the 1st floor of the Fort. (Before leaving the area be sure to grab the loot off the dead elf corpse in the canyon.) * You can also go to the end of the hallway and defeat the Hound Master and his minions to acquire a key to the large door. * Pick the large door to the west of the cell you landed in and escape via the shrine teleportation or going up the ladder into Fort Joy's camp near the shrine. Reward 600 personal experience for the character that accomplishes the quest. 120 Experience for the whole party per Croc killed. 360 Experience in all. Gloves of Teleportation Optional Loot: Gawin's Robe You can teleport Gawin back to you during his taunting and kill him for the loot he has on him or you can loot him later as he will die to Magisters on the dock anyways. You could also pickpocket him before teleporting him across the canyon. Category:Divinity: Original Sin 2 quests